The maid princess
by malcolme reynolds friend
Summary: Amu and tadase are brother and sister. They've been tried chased and tried to killed ever since they were young.this means they have to travel from kingdom to kingdom, which also means that they have to take whatever jobs they can get, which also includes working at the kåt kingdoms palace. What happens when amu is prince ikuto's personal servant? will love or hate follow? 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

**Maisy: Yay my first story!**

**Amu: Am I in it?**

**Maisy: Yes your the STAR!**

**Ikuto: Am I in it?**

**Maisy: yes Amu is your maid!**

**Ikuto: Look out amu! i'm your new boss**

**Amu: Seriously!**

**Maisy: Don't blame me! Blame tamaki he's the one who came up with the story!**

**Amu: TAMAKI! I"M GONNA FRICKIN KILL YOU! (amu runs off ikuto follows)**

**Haruhi fujioka: maisy does not own anything but the plot of this story!**

**Maisy: Thanx for that Haruhi!**

Amu age: 14

Tadase:17

Ikuto: 17

Utau:16

Yaya: 12

Rima:14

My brother Tadase held his hand out to me and yelled,

"Amu-chan Take my hand there coming!" I stould on the edge of the window and looked at the swaying branch that Tadase stould on.

"Hurry Amu-chan!" He screamed. I Leaped over the 20 foot drop and grasped his hand like it was life or death. Just then the men burst into the room. Tadase pulled me along the swaying tree branch and down another, and another until we were at the bottom. We then began to sprint out of the yard. I began crying, the rain streaked down my face, it wasn't fair, I was happy as a maid in the palace working for the hishazawa kingdom.

"Amu Keep running!" Tadase yelled again. We ran until we reached the town. It was night so there was no one else there in the village. Tadase pulled me into a hug as I sobbed, and whispered, "It's all right Amu They won't find us here I promose," But my big brother sounded unsure. (Yes tadase is her brother) He patted my pink hair with the large bow in it. My black maids dress was now soaking wet and had mud on the bottom of it.

"T-tadase-nii, were are we going to got?" I asked, tears were now running down my face.

"I don't know Amu-chan," He said. He froze and looked at the direction we came. We then heard screams and shouts as we saw lights leaving the castle.

"It's them," Tadase said. We began to sprint again, and away from our old life, "Goodbye" I whispered as we sprinted.

That was the first time the men came for me and tadase, We don't know why they do but they always come for us. But were always one step ahead of them.

Five years later

Amu POV

I got out of my bed of a few rags and put on my best outfit, which consisted of a long dirty skirt, dirty blue t-shirt and knitted shawl. I smiled in my cracked mirror, Me and tadase started our new job at the palace today.

"Amu-chan are you awake yet?" My 17 year old brother called.

"Yes Tadase-nii!" I shouted back. I came out into our dirty excuse for a kitchen, to find tadase pulling on his brown boots.

"Are you ready to leave for our new life amu?" He smiled. I nodded. We walked out onto the busy streets. The familiar rush of the streets of the kåt kingdom washed over me like cold water. We began walking down the crowded street. The sounds of horses whinnying and people talking, flooded into my ears. I smiled, I was going to miss this place, but life in the castle would be better for me and Tadase. It took us about half an hour to walk to the castle.

Normal POV

When the pair got there, they starred at the huge building. It was at least 20 stories high with large towers protruding from it. The castle was a light yellow white color, and the tops of the towers were midnight doors were polished oak with intricate carvings of large twisting tree with a black cat carven onto the very top, this was the kåt kingdoms sign. Amu's jaw dropped open, this was the largest castle she had ever been to. Suddenly a memory resurfaced, one that she didn't know she still remembered,

_Amu was standing outside a large building much like the one she was standing outside now, there was a girl with long white hair in two long trailing braids, Tadase was also there, but the two were much younger. The girl looked about 17 she was wearing a dark blue cloak. She leaned down to Amu and kissed her forehead and tadase's and said, _

_"Amu-chan Tadase-kun, I know your to young to understand this but, you can't stay here with me, they'll come for me soon,"_

_"Mama, you can't leave me and Amu by ourselves!" Tadase said threw tears._

_"I know it seems unfair love but it's the only way," She said._

_"But how will me and amu get on with out you?" Tadase said again._

_"I do this threw the goodness of my heart my prince, try to understand," She said . Amu was about 2 years old so she could just barely talk._

_"Mama," She said. She did not understand what was happening but she could tell that something sad was happening, Tadase always smiled but now he was crying so something must be wrong._

_"I will always love both of you no matter what happens,"_

_And with that she kissed tadase and Amu one last time and banged on the large palace doors and Ran away. Her cloak flapping behind her like a pail of blue bird wings. _Sudenly tadase's voice cut through her flash back.

"Amu? Are you all right?" He asked. Amu shook herself away from the sad memory and said.

"Ya nii-chan i'm fine…" She said. Tadase used the giant brass knocker and waited. About 30 seconds later the massive doors were pushed open by a boy in a black suit with green hair and glasses.

"Name and business please," She stated plainly.

"Tadase and Amu Amulet, We are the new workers," Tadase said. The green haired boy pulled out a list and should there looking at it for awhile then said,

"Right this way please," And walked inside. The two followed, and into an enormous room that had a tall ceiling with a painting of angles and clouds. The green haired boy went over to a desk and rung a bell that sat atop it. Suddenly a boy and girl in castle worker uniforms came out and bowed to the green haired boy, The girl had long creamy blond hair and brown eyes. The boy had sandy brown hair and striking green eyes.

"Please take Amulet-san and Amulet-kun to go get changed and assigned," He said the two nodded and the girl said to Amu

"Please follow me," And they walked off. After they were out of earshot, the blond turned to amu and said,

"I'm Rima, whats your name?" She said.

"I'm amu!" She said smiling, This girl is nicer than most palace maids.

"Nice to meet you Amu! You and me are going to be room mates," Rima said again smiling.

"Wow, it will be nice to roommate with someone who I actually know," Amu smiled.

"Now with introductions out of the way let's go get you showered and ready for your assignment," Rima said. Amu followed Rima up two flights of stairs and three long corridors until they were in a large room with a wooden tub a screne for changing behind and a giant boiling tub of water.

"You can undress behind the screen and by then I should have the bath ready. Amu did as she was told and undressed from her clothes. She came out from behind the screen wearing a towel. Rima had made it so the bath was warm and bubbly. Amu slipped out of the towel and into the bath.

"I'll leave the room, so you can bathe, just call when your ready!" Rima said as she left the room. Amu scrubbed herself so all the dirt that had stuck itself to her skin came off. The pinkette also washed her shoulder length hair. When she was done she climbed out of the bath and slipped behind the screen to find a black maids outfit with white roufles and black shoes and white socks. She slipped it on and yelled Rima that she could come in.

She heard the door open and foot steps. She stepped out from behind the screen and Rima gasped.

"Amu-chan! You look beautiful!" She said her eyes wide. Amu blushed.

"Thanks Rima," Amu said.

"Theres just one thing missing," Rima said slyly. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled our a comb and a jeweled clip.

"Sit down" She camanded. Amu obeyed and sat down on the small chair provided. Rima combed threw her hair so it was glossy and shining. She then clipped in a rose clip so it held back her bangs.

"There the finishing touch!" Rima smiled at her work.

"Now to find out your assignment!" Rima said grabbing a notebook. She opened it and said.

"You'll be prince ikuto's new personal maid, he keeps firing his old maids for some reason," Rima said.

**Maisy: YAYAYAYAYAY Firsty choppy is done!**

**Ikuto: How come I wasn't in it?**

**Maisy: Dont worry creepy cat man, your in the next chapter**

**Amu: I love ikuto and all but can't we keep him OUT of the next chapter?**

**Maisy: Nope!**

**Haruhi: sorry amu but, chapters are chapters!**

**Amu: :(**

**Maisy: Thanx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maisy: Neeeeeeeeeeeext chapter!**

**Amu: And this is the one were ikuto comes in right?**

**Maisy: Yes, but this is not an M rated story so NOTHING is gonna happen like that! **

**Ikuto: Fine (pouts)**

**Amu: woooo hooooo I'm safe!**

**Maisy: yup**

**Hikaru/ kauru: Can WEEEE be in this story?**

**Maisy: No this is a shugo chara story, so STAY OUT!**

**Hikaru\ kauru: Fine (pouts)**

**Maisy: Yaya will you do the honors?**

**Yaya: Maisy-chi does not own anything but the story plot! Can I have some candy now?**

**Maisy: Sure!**

_Amu ran down the long corridor, her 9 year old legs taking her as fast as she could. She got to the room at the end, and ran up to the window, but tadase wasn't there, and then she saw him running out of the yard without her. The window suddenly shut, and the door flew open, two tall men in dark suits began walking towards her, she tried to run but her legs wouldn't work. She tried to scream for help but her voice just wasn't there. Just as the men were about to get her, _She woke up sweating in her maids bed at the palace (which consisted of an old quilt a white pillow and a hay mattress). Her breathing was rappid, and there was a bead of sweat running down her forehead. She looked around the room and saw that there was light flooding in through the window. Rima's bed was empty, and she heard something sizzling in there small kitchen. She pulled her self out of bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a maids outfit. She put it on and clipped her hair back with a black x clip with small white glass diamonds running up and down the middle. She walked into there small kitchen to find Rima cooking breakfast in cast iron pan. She smiled at amu, but her eyes were suddenly filled with concern.

"Amu-chan are you ok? you look like you just saw a ghost," Rima asked.

"Nothing, I guess i'm just scared for my first day at work," Amu said absentmindedly.

"Ok, what ever you say!" She said.

"Sit down for breakfast, I made pancakes!" She grinned. She grabbed a bottle of honey out of the cabinet and brought it over to the table. Rima then Brought the pan of pancakes over and the two ate breakfast.

**Time SKIPPY (Yes i'm lazy I know to after breakfast)**

Once breakfast was done the two cleaned up. Rima said,

"I'll take you to where your job will begin, tadase-kun will be there also,"

"Where are we going?" Amu asked.

"The throne room," Rima stated plainly. Rima walked out of there small apartment and into one of the many castle corridors. Amu followed. They went up to the royal wing of the castle, and down several beautiful hallways, until they came into a large room with a ceiling that was at least 20 feat high. Amu looked to the front of the room and saw some empty thrones. Just then at least 12 other maids and servants shuffled into the room. Amu looked for Tadase in the crowd but couldn't see him. Amu suddenly hear someone scream

"RIMA-CHII! (guess who ;) Amu saw a young girl with brown hair come barreling towards her and Rima. The young girl tackled Rima in a large hug.

"Yaya get off me!" Rima yelled. The young girl obeyed and hopped off, and then turned to Amu and said a little to loudly.

"Hi i'm Yaya, head sweets chef!"

"I'm Amu, it's nice to meet you Yaya-chan" Amu said smiling.

"You to Amu-chii! is it ok if I call you amu-chii? I call all my friends chii!" Yaya asked.

"Sure," Amu replied. Sudenly three boys walked up to them, one of which was the boy she saw before when they first got to the palace, and one of them was tadase and another had long purple hair and dark purple eyes.

"Tadase-nii!" Amu said and hugged her older brother.

"Amu-chan," He said back. Amu finally let got of her brother and said,

"These are my friends, Yaya and Rima!" She said.

"Nice to meet you Yaya-san, Rima-san," Tadase said.

"This is Nagihiko and Kukai," Tadase said. The six began to chat together while awaiting the royal family. Sudenly a bell was rung and Rima pulled amu backwards. The other maids and servants all began to form two long lines. Amu followed the others example. Just then four people walked into the room, a tall handsome middle aged man with blue hair, a woman who seemed to be his wife and two children, on of the children had blond hair in two pigtails and dark blue eyes, the other looked about tadase's age and had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. All the maids bowed and said,

"Good morning masters,"

"At ease," The older man said. The servants and maids came up from there bow. The older woman began to speak.

"Today we have new workers among us today, will Tadase and Amu amulet please step forward. Tadase Walked up and amu followed. When they came to the front They both bowed to the royal family.

"Will tadase please come up," The woman said, Tadase came up from his bow.

"You will be assigned to the kitchens to work as assistant to Yaya-san," The woman said.

"Will amu please come up," The man said.

"You will be assigned as one of prince ikuto's servants," The man said. The prince looked her up and down and a smile just barely tugged at his lips.

"Please return to your spots," The woman said. They walked back to there spots in line.

"Dissmised," The woman said. All the staff and maids walked away. Yaya grabbed tadase's arm and pulled him off down a staircase.

"Follow that group of maids," Rima said pointing to a group that was walking father into the royal wing. Amu ran up to the group of maids of about 4. Three of the 4 were talking and one was following quietly behind. Amu joined the girl walking behind.

"Hi i'm Amu," Amu said. The girl had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Haruhi," The other girl replied.

"You must be the new maid," Haruhi said.

"Ya, are you one of prince Ikuto's personal maids?" Amu asked.

"Ya i'm also new here, I started to days ago but today is my first day of real work," Haruhi said.

"Are you nervous?" Amu asked.

"Ya, but who wouldn't be?" Haruhi laughed. Amu decided that she liked haruhi, she was nice.

"You would be crazy not to be scared," Amu said. Haruhi nodded her agreement. The two continued chatting until they got to prince ikuto's bedroom. Then the three other maids they had been walking with left for another room. Haruhi knocked on the door, and a boy with dark blue hair opened the door. He smirked at the two maids standing in front of him, both bowed and said,

"Good morning Prince Ikuto-sama,"

"Morning, names"

"Amu, amulet," Amu said.

"Haruhi, fujioka," Haruhi said.

"What cute names for cute girls. Amu's face turned bright red. Haruhi, just stood there, but you could tell that she was blushing.

"Come in, Amu-koi, Haruhi-koi,"

"I-it's Amu," Amu said with a bit of force.

"Oohhh Fiesty are we,Amu koi," Ikuto said smirking.

"It's Amu!" Amu said again.

"Ok be that way Amu-koi, but if you yell at me one more time, you'll be in trouble," He said smirking. Amu scowled. Ikuto backed up so there was a path way for the two girls. They walked into ikuto massive room. I had blue walls and a blue couch and a large blue bed with and a huge balcony.

"first things first you have to do what ever I say," Ikuto smirked and leaned in so close to amu that she could feel, his breath on her face.

"whatever I say Amu-koi," He backed up.

Ikuto's POV

Wow the two girls I have as maids are really cute, especially amu. I think I've found someone to tease from now on, this is going to be fun. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I said,

"Haruhi, come here there is something on your face," Her hand imeadeyatly flew up to her face, I began to walk towards her, she began to blush. I reached out and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She blushed. I smirked, wait a second, is that jealousy on amu's face? Wasn't expecting that one, but ok i'll go along with it.

"Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yes Ikuto sama?"

"Can you go fetch my coat from the throne room I think I left it there," I said. She nodded bowed and then left. I smirked at amu, her eyes grew wide. I walked closer and closer until I had her pinned against the wall. I leaned in close, until our lips practically met, her eyes were wide and she was blushing so much that her face was as red as a cherry.

"Amu?"

"Y-yes?" She replied. Suddenly the door was flung open and a head of blond hair in pigtails, walked into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My sister utau screamed.

"Playing," I said backing off from Amu. Utau walked up to Amu, pushed me away and said,

"My brother my rules, so stay away!" She fumed, amu suddenly shook herself out of her daze and said to Utau,

"Wait, I didn't want ikuto-sama to do this, I don't even wanna work for the guy!" My heart suddenly sunk, she didn't wanna work for me? wait why am I saying these things to my self, she is just another toy, that's all. Utau suddenly turned to me and glared,

"Don't get to close," She said, anger was practically dripping from her voice. She opened the door and stormed out, she banged the door shut. Me and amu were alone again.

"What do you wanna play now amu-koi?"

Normal POV

Amu's face was red from yelling at the princess, Ikuto suddenly said,

"What do you wanna play now amu-koi?"

_"What do you wanna play now amu-chan?" The woman with the long white hair asked._

_"Mama i'm getting tired," She said as the younger amu yawned._

_"Ok my love, let's take you inside," The woman took amu up in her arms. She walked towards a small brick house, were a man with shoulder length blonde hair was sitting reading a large leather book. He smiled when he saw his wife and his daughter walk through the door._

_"I'm gonna put her down for a nap were is tadase?" She asked._

_"Right here!" A voice replied from behind the table._

_She walked up a pair of wooden stairs and opened a door and into a small bedroom with a light blue crib with intrakit designs of suns and moons and princesses. The woman layed the small two year old down onto the soft warm blankets. She kissed the toddlers forehead,_

_"Mama can you sing me a lullaby?" She asked._

_"Sure, how a bout the labyrinth?"_

_"Perfect," Her mother began to sing and she drifted off to sleep._

"Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes ikuto sama?" She said snapping out of her flash back, and back to reality.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, i'm fine," She replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Haruhi opened the door and walked in.

"I couldn't find it Ikuto sama, I'm sorry," Suddenly they heard another knock on the door. Amu walked over and opened it, tadase's friend nagihiko stould there with rima.

"Amu it is the end of your shift," Rima said. Amu sighed in relief.

"Goodbye ikuto sama," Amu said as she bowed, Haruhi did the same and they walked out of ikuto's bedroom.

"By amu thanks for haning with me today, also amu I won't be coming to work with you tomorrow, I'm being transferred to a different castle," Amu felt her face grow paler. This meant she was going to be alone with ikuto for the rest of my time at the palace.

"I'm really sorry Amu,"

"Oh no don't sweat it," Amu said threw a fake smile. This was going to be hell, she thought to herself

**Maisy: Yayay Chappy two is done!**

**Haruhi: How come I was in it?**

**Maisy: I needed someone to be with amu for her first time with ikuto, but next chapter it is all amu and ikuto I promise! **

**Ikuto: Look out Amu**

**Amu: Can't we keep haruhi a little longer**

**Maisy: Nope!**

**Amu: damn you maisy, damn you**

**Maisy: sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maisy: Thanx my followers for commenting, I LOVE reading your comments!**

**Amu: You shoulda seen her she literally started rolling around on the floor with joy**

**Maisy: Amu I thought that we weren't gonna talk about that anymore!**

**Amu: OOOOhhhhh yaaaaa!**

**Maisy: (Face palm) Oh and for the reader who commented, the flash backs are **_**slanted, **_**but I will say when she is having a flash back next time,**

**Ikuto: Me and Amu are alone, HURRAY!**

**Maisy: Yes this is the chapter where amu and ikuto are finally alone, YAY! I love amuto, Ive got a bit of a happy accident planned between the two, oh ya ikuto will you do the honors?**

**Ikuto: Maisy does not own shugo chara even though she wished she did!**

Amu pulled herself out of her bed and into her work outfit, she yawned. She hated waking up at 6 am. She streched out her legs and walked lazily over to her droors. She pulled them open and got out her maids dress and looked at her calender, her heart stopped as she saw that she had marked,

First day alone with ikuto, She face palmed and began to get dressed. She saw that Rima was still asleep and remembered that Rima had the day off, she smiled as she watched the sleeping Rima turn over in her sleep. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled,

_Rima, went off to work,_

_-Amu_

She combed her hair and searched her jewelry box for a clip, she chose a dark blue moon clip with a golden outlining. She grabbed her shoes and left there silent dusty apartment and walked into the hallway. She hummed a mindless tune as she walked. When she finally was at Ikuto's room she knocked, no answer, she knocked again, still no answer. She finally decided to let herself in. The room was dark and warm. She walked in. She heard a slight snoring and turned around and could just barely see the outline of a certain perverted prince lying on top of his bed. "lazy," She muttered under her breath. She opened one of his shades. She turned around and saw that he was curled up atop his blankets like a cat. She smiled to herself, you know when he is not being a perverted cat man, he is actually kind of cute, she thought to herself, he looked so warm and cute, wait what, why am I saying these things about ikuto! of all people! She began to walk forewords towards his bed to wake him up but tripped one his rug and fell onto his bed right next to him. She gasped loudly. She tried to sit up but found a pair of strong arms rapped around her. She turned to see ikuto, still asleep, clutching onto her. Amu blushed, suddenly ikuto's eyes fluttered open. He seemed in a state of shock that amu was there but soon recovered and smirked.

"couldn't stay away could you, Amu-koi," He purred.

"N-no, I tripped, and fell into your bed!" She stuttered out.

"Of course you did," She said teasing her slowly. She grabbed one of his pillows and hit him over the head with it, this caused him to release his grasp around her and she slipped out.

"Don't call me koi!" She said glaring at him. He got out of his bed. Amu began to make it and pull the blankets to the top of the bed near the pillow.

"I'm gonna go get dressed in my bathroom," He said and walked towards a door opened it and walked in. Once he was gone she sat down on his couch and sighed,

why did she have to get stuck with this job, I mean why can't some other maid who is totally in love with the guy be his personally maid? Ikuto walked out of his bathroom wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt and black blazer over it. Amu hated to admit it but he looked pretty good. She blushed, he smirked. He loved it when amu blushed. Her face turned a bright red. He laughed.

"S-stop laughing!" She yelled. This just made him laugh more. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"if it weren't for those men I would quit this damn job," She muttered. But apparently she muttered it to loud because Ikuto heard, and everyone knows that curiosity killed the cat,

"What men?" He asked. Amu's eyes grew wide, she wasn't supposed to let anyone no about the men.

"N-nothing!" She said a bit to quickly.

"I can telly when someone is lying amu-koi," He said, he leaned in close and said,

"So tell," Amu looked away, she was a terrible liar and hated lying.

"I-I can't!" She said louder.

"Amu just tell me already," He said with more force this time.

"I can't!" She said, now she was yelling. Ikuto could see that if he pushed her anymore she would start to cry so he backed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He said, this was the closest he had ever gotten to apologizing to a palace worker.

**Time skippy, (yes I know I'm lazy!)**

Amu came home to find nagihiko, Rima, yaya, kukai and tadase all playing cards.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya screamed as she tackled her in a hug.

"Hi yaya," Amu said as she wiggled out from underneath yaya.

"Hey Amu-chan," Nagi said smiling.

"Hey Nagi!" Amu said.

"So how was your shift?" Rima said.

"Long," Amu replied. Rima smiled sympatheticly.

"Can I join your game?" Amu asked.

"Sure!" Kukai grinned. That evening amu and her friends enjoyed a night of playing poker, Rima exploding whenever Kukai tried to cheat and yaya's cooking. When everyone finally left Amu and rima went to sleep.

At about 12:30 Amu awoke to the faint sound of music. She saw that Rima was sound asleep. She crept out of her bead still in her night gown. She pulled on her shoes and walked out into the hallways. They were lifeless and flooded with moonlight. The melody took her through the castle and into the gardens. She worked her way throughout the shrubs and flower beds until she found the source of the noise, a certain blue haired prince playing the violin. The melody was sweet but sad. Amu stared her breath was taken away even if it was ikuto. She closed her eyes and let the sweet melody sink in, She realized that she had heard this melody before. A memory floated up through the current thought.

_"Amu don't cry, I know it hurts when you skin your knee but you'll be fine," Her mother said. Amu just sobbed harder. Her mother sighed, she suddenly had an idea._

_"Amu I will be right back," Her mother ran upstairs, amu continued to sob. When her mother came down stairs she had a small wooden box._

_"Amu, open the box," Her mother said kneeling so she was at Amu's hight. Amu did and a sweet sad melody began to play, Amu listened and began to smile…._

Amu awoke from her daze to find there was a silver tear running down her cheek. Another followed the first.

"Mama," She was soon crying silently. She couldn't let Ikuto see her cry, so she hid behind a shrub, She crouched down and listened to the melody under the moon light. When he was done playing she peeled her self away. She ran back to the castle and into her room. She lay in her bed for about 15 minutes just replaying the music in her head. Eventually she fell asleep.

The next morning Rima dragged her out of bed early.

"Rima why are you waking me up so early?" She asked.

"We have a meeting in the throne room!" Rima said. Amu pulled on her dress sleepily and grabbed a silver rose clip and pinned her bangs back. Amu was so tired that she had to practically dragged her to the throne room. They made it just in time because the maid were just getting into formation. The two backed up into formation. The royal family walked down the aisle of maids and sat down in there chairs.

"Today is a joyess day!" The queen announced. Rima gave amu a curious look.

"We have found a wife for prince ikuto and a husband for princess utau!" The king said. Ikuto's eyes grew wide and utau looked like she was about to start swearing. Amu's heart sunk. Why was she so jealous of the bride and why was did she want to scream?

**Maisy: Cliff hanger!**

**Ikuto: you can say that again!**

**Maisy: Tell me what you thought of this chapter through your comments, I hope it wasn't to dramatic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maisy: I got some of your comments and i am happy that You like the story! I have an Idea for a new one (still shugo chara) so if you like my current story please post a comment**

**Ikuto: next choppy please enjoy!**

_Recap: Amu's heart sank as the queen uttered the words,_

_"we have found a wife for prince ikuto!"_

**1 day after the announcement of ikuto and Utau's marriage.**

Amu sighed and looked out the window. Ikuto was getting married, shouldn't she be happy? This way he won't be able to tease her anymore he will be busy with his wife. Wife. "Why do I hate it so much that he is getting married!" She said burying her face into her pillow. Just then Rima walked into there room.

"Amu? Are you ok?" Rima asked.

"Ya i'm fine," Amu said half heartedly.

"Amu I can tell your lying!" Rima scolded. Amu sighed she new she was going to have to tell Rima something sooner or later, but how could she answer her friend with out even knowing what was wrong her self. She knew it had something to do with ikuto but she couldn't admit it. In fact, she liked ikuto, more than a maid should, but it never works out like that. But she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I'm just a little bit upset, about the princes marriage," She said quietly.

"I had a feeling that was it," Rima said knowingly. Her friend walked over to her and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Lets do something fun to take your mind off it!" Rima said smiling. Amu nodded.

"I know a great little place were we could go shopping!" Rima said grabbing amu's hand and thrusting a white dress with a black bodice vest into her hands.

"Now go get changed!" She said pushing amu behind a screen. Amu put the dress on and grabbed a pink hair pin with small crystal flowers and pushed it into her hair.

"Amu you done yet?" Rima asked.

"Ya," Amu replied. Rima grabbed her hand a pulled her out of the small apartment. The two then proceeded to walk to the royal wing of the palace to check out. While they were checking out amu heard two voices, one was a a certain blue haired prince the other was a sweet glossy voice that belonged to a girl with slightly green hair and a long blue silk dress. Ikuto was flirting with her, amu's heart sank again as she watched ikuto toy with the girl.

**Ikuto POV**

So I met my bride today and she is smoking hot but, REALLY annoying, and it is amu's day off and I miss her like crazy. Last night I kind of realized that I liked amu, and i'm marrying someone else, thats just great! But I love seeing jealousy on amu's face so i'm gonna toy with lulu (Ikuto is marrying Lulu). I began to flirt with her a bit and watched amu's face grow red. I decided to take it one step farther by kissing her cheek, but lulu turned her face so I met her lips. I pulled away instantly, but to late I saw amu and her friend watching. Amu looked like she wanted to cry and run away, and her friend looked like she wanted to torture me slowly and painfully.

"Ikuto what are you staring at?" Lulu asked. I shook my head. I wanted to die, I sure messed up this time. Rima said something to Amu and Amu turned and Rima followed, at least right after she gave me the finger.

**Normal POV**

"Don't pay attention to that pompous brat Amu," Rima said putting an arm around Amu. Amu nodded and the two girls began to walk. They passed shops and restaurants until they came to a quiet place in town with a small little shop on the edge. Rima walked up and pulled open the white door. Inside a scene unraveled before the twos eyes, dresses and accessories and all the pretty things girls want was inside. Amu gasped, it was so pretty inside. Rima pulled amu inside. At a counter stood a man with slightly red orang hair swept to the side.

"Rima always nice to get a visit from you!" He said smiling at her.

"And you brought a friend," He said again.

"Hey hikaru! This is amu," Rima said.

"Nice to meet you princess," Hikaru said bowing. Amu smiled.

"Looking for anything specific today?" He asked.

"No nothing just thought we would mess around and try on dresses," Rima said.

"While I wouldn't usually allow it, but for my little sister anything," Hikaru said. Amu's eyes grew wide, little sister, she wasn't expecting that one. Rima pulled amu to the first rack of dresses and began to pull some off. She pulled a light pink one with ruffles at the bottom and bows at the top. Rima shoved them it her hands and said,

"Go try it on!" Rima grinned. Amu obeyed, and walked behind a dressing room curtain. She took off her street clothes and slipped the dress on. She also grabbed a pair of white flats and put them on. She walked out from behind the curtain. Rima gasped.

"We are so getting this dress!" Rima said her eyes were wide. Amu blushed.

"Thanks Rima, for every thing," Amu said smiling, this was the first time she had smiled since she found out that ikuto was getting married. Rima nodded and hugged her best friend.

"Any time Amu!" Rima said.

"Now go take that dress off so I can buy it!" Rima liked it when her friends smiled and couldn't stand when they were sad, so amu smiling meant everything to her.

"Rima you can't do that for me it would be to much to ask!" Amu gasped.

"I'll be able to get hikaru to take the price down to practically free!" Rima said. Amu smiled, what a great friend she thought to herself. She walked behind the curtain an took the dress off putting it on a hanger and the shoes to and changed back into her clothes.

**Time skippy to back to the castle,**

When the two girls got back to the castle it was dark out and they were exhausted. Amu went strate to bed and Rima did the same. Amu slipped into a deep sleep in witch she had a dream.

_Amu ran through darkness crying blindly._

_"Where are you!" She yelled. She screamed, something that could only come from someone who has been hurt. _

_"It's ok amu," Soft warm arms wrapped around her, she didn't know who's they were but she sank into them and relaxed slowly. _

_"Don't cry, it's all gonna be ok," The voice said._

_"But everyone I know goes away in the end," She said. _

_"I know, I know strawberry," The voice said. _

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_"Someone who has loved you from the minute I met you," She turned and saw ikuto holding her, smiling, not smirking. He vanished and she was left alone in the darkness._

_"I love you don't leave!" She said. _

Amu woke up crying.

"Dont leave I love you," She said.

**Maisy: Cliff hanger, duh duh duhhhhhhhh!**

**Amu: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maisy: Yay I thank everyone who is following my story! I love all my fans, (even if there aren't that many,) Also I think if you like amuto then you are gonna like this chapter, i have an Idea for an ending but it is rather sad.**

**Ikuto: it is actually REALLY sad**

**Amu: I have to agree**

_Recap: "Dont go I love you!" Amu said._

"I love Ikuto," Amu said to herself as she crouched on her bed.

"I love ikuto, I guess I always have," She told herself. Amu closed her eyes, and a horrifying image came to her mind, Men in black suits taking over the castle and hurting Ikuto and Rima and kukai and yaya and all of her friends. She had put all of the people she loved in danger by coming here.

"I have to go," She said.

"I have to find tadase and we have to leave as soon as possible," She told herself. It hurt her but she had to do it. Just then Rima burst threw the door and said,

"Amu we have a meeting to go to this morning!" Rima chimed.

"Ok, lets go!" Amu said putting on a fake smile, thats what she would do, put on a fake smile for her loved ones. The two girls ran to the royal wing of the castle.

When they got to the throne room they did the usual rutine of getting inline, and bowing. The royal family walked down the isle with poise. Ikuto risked a glance at his beloved Amu. He smiled, but hated the fact that he was marrying Lulu. He hated this whole wedding Idea.

When the royal family reached the thrones they sat and the king said.

"Tonight there will be a party for the marriage of prince ikuto and princess lulu, and Princess utau and prince Shuriya. You will all be assigned to helping set it up," The king said. Amu winced at lulu's name. She hated her, but in a way lulu was keeping Ikuto safe, safe from the men by not letting him fall in love with Amu.

"Dissmissed the king said," Amu spotted Tadase and pulled him to an empty section of the hall way outside.

"Amu-chan," Tadase said. Amu hugged her brother.

"We have to leave, we can't endanger these people!" Amu said.

"Ive been thinking about that, I guess we really should go, it's a shame though I was beginning to like this place," Tadase said.

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible," Amu said.

"I agree, how about tonight after the party?" Tadase said. Amu nodded, a tear ran down her face. Tadase pulled her into a hug.

"These people would get hurt if we stayed amu," He whispered to her.

"I know it's hard, but remember I will always love you and so will they, we may come back here some day," Tadase said. Amu nodded and pulled away.

"I have got to go get packed and then I can go start getting things ready for the party," Amu said. Tadase nodded and the two broke apart.

When amu got back to her apartment Rima was waiting for her with a question,

"Amu?" Rima asked.

"Yes Rima?" Amu replied.

"Ive been thinking, will we always be best friends?" Rima asked. Amu felt her heart clench and sting.

"Yes Rima you will always be my best friend," Amu replied slowly.

"Good, lets head over to the ball room to set up," Rima said.

"Oh I've got to clean some stuff up here," Amu said. Rima nodded then left. Amu collapsed onto her bed.

"Why did Rima have to ask me that today!?" Amu said to the silence. She stood up and grabbed her small bag. She stuffed all her outfits and hair pins into it. She also grabbed the beautiful dress Rima's brother had made. Amu walked into the empty kitchen and pulled out a loaf of bread and a jug of water and stuck into the bag. She tied the bag up and hid it under her bed. She then began to walk towards the door and closed her hand around the door nob and walked out into the hallway, and made her way towards the royal wing.

When she got to the ballroom maids were already moving chairs and tables out of the way. Amu began to help move a table mindlessly. The day pretty much involved rolling up carpets and moving tables. At 7:00 guests began to arrive and the maids and servants lined up. In came girls in wonderful sparkling dresses and men in handsome suits. It was rather loud until the queen king wandered onstage and said,

"Today we are here to celebrate Prince Ikuto and Princess Lulu and Princess Utau and prince Shuriya, Please dance and enjoy the party!" The king said, they then disappeared into the maids and servants disbanded and began to serve nobles and chat umongsed them selves.

I just have to make it threw this and it will all be over, Amu told herself. She picked up a tray of champagne and began to offer people some. The wondered to the middle of the crowd. A sudden sharp voice said,

"Oh maid over here!" Lulu said, Amu winced at lulu's voice but obeyed and walked over. She was holding Ikuto's hand. Amu looked at lulu's hand intertwined with him and her eyes watered. Lulu saw her looking and began to fawn over ikuto, ikuto looked uncofterable and lulu looked like she loved it. Lulu grabbed a glass of champagne and began to sip it. Lulu then said

"Want some ikuto? You don't have to go near that dirty maid just have some from my glass," Lulu said. Amu winced, she couldn't take it, she just couldn't anymore. She said,

"I-is that all m'lady?" Amu asked.

"Yes," Lulu said. Amu walked away. She hated her. She hated how she tortured her.

"Just a little bit longer," She told herself. She put down the tray and stood there to recollect herself. Apparently that was just long enough for ikuto to find her and tell lulu that he was gonna go grab something, because Amu soon felt a hand pull her out of the large loud room. When they were alone in the hallway Amu avoided Ikuto's eyes.

"Amu," He said.

"What?" She said.

"I'm so sorry, for everything I have done to you, I hate lulu and i'm so sorry for kissing her in front of you, because, I love you," Ikuto said. Amu's eyes grew wide with shock,

No no no no no no no no no no no no, she thought to her self, i'm gonna break his heart when I leave! She thought and this brought tears to her eyes.

"I-ikuto, I love you to but I can't be with you," Amu said.

"I know it's hard but we will make it work, I promise," He said, He walked forward and hugged her. Amu felt a pang of guilt as he touched her, and to make things worse he kissed her. It made Amu feel warm and happy inside, but sad at the same time.

"I love you my little strawberry," He said.

"I love you to Ikuto," Amu said.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"Not here," She said.

"Why?" He said.

"I want our first dance to be memorable, so I can always remember it," Amu said.

"lets go to the gardens!" Amu said. Ikuto nodded and the two began to walk. They walked holding hands.

When they got to the gardens it was flooded with silver moon light, that reflected off of Amu's hair. Ikuto pulled her into a slow twirling dance that wound around the garden.

"I love you Amu," He purred into her ear once again. It sent shivers down Amu's spine, in a good way though. At that moment all of Amu's troubles disappeared, she floated away, and didn't want to come back to reality. But reality was were she lived, and that is the way it was supposed to be. Amu felt a bit better knowing that Ikuto loved her, but it made it all the harder to leave. Eventually the two wondered back to the castle. Amu hugged Ikuto and said,

"Ive got to go back to waiting, I'll see you soon?" She lied.

"Of course," He said kissing her again. She walked into the busy room and searched for tadase. When she found him he was standing talking to some guests.

"Lets go now," Amu said, Tadase nodded and the two walked out of the busy room. They went to Tadase's room first and grabbed his bag and then went to amu's.

"Give me ten minutes Tadase-nii and then i'll be right out," She said. She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and began to write,

_Dear Rima, Ikuto, yaya, Kukai and Nagihiko,_

_If you are reading this note I will no longer be in this castle. The reason I left was not because I disliked Any of you in fact, I loved ALL of you! Me being here has put you all in danger so I must leave, Ikuto please marry lulu and try to be happy! I love you but I can't stay, I can't tell you why I'm leaving because that would also put you in danger. My mother told me this when she left me and my brother tadase,_

_"I leave you because I love you," so I leave you with those same words,_

_You will always be my family,_

_-Amu_

I left the note on Rima's pillow and met tadase outside the castle. We began to walk away from our old life and I whispered threw tears,

"Goodbye,"

**Maisy: Sad I know right!**

**Amu: (sais while crying) why are all of your stories so dramatic?**

**Maisy: Why not?**

**Ikuto: Maisy will continue this story if you want her to if you like the ending how it is then comment ,as it is, if you want it to continue post,**

**,continue,**

**Thanx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maisy: So I know I haven't been on in forever!**

**Amu: But she is gonna replace the old chapter of the maid princess with this one! Yay (the old one sucked!)**

**Ikuto: Maisy doesn't own anything**

Rima walked into the dusty apartment she shared with her best friend.

"Amu?" She called. She was met with silence. Rima called again,

"Amu, I saw you run off during the party are you okay?" She called again, her black skirt swishing as she moved forward towards the twos bed room. It was dark and empty,

"I guess she's not here… Whats this?" She said spying a piece of paper laying on Amu's pillow. She picked it up gently and her eyes searched the piece of paper. Her face grew a pale color and her eyes wide. She dropped the letter and fell backwards onto her friends bed. Her eyes began to water,

"Amu?" She whispered.

_"Amu I love you!" The blue haired prince said. _Those words still haunted the pink haired girl. It had been over a month since, since Amu had left the palace. Tadase walked beside her talking to his girl friend. They had been traveling together for about two weeks. Tadase and Mia (Tadase's girlfriend) laughed at a joke he told. Amu looked over and smiled at the two. Tadase deserved happiness. Amu missed Ikuto like crazy but something kept her going. The thought that he was safe. The three were walking through a small village lined with small stone houses. Tadase looked over at his sisters sad face, and said

"Amu, are you okay?" Amu nodded and said,

"I think I just want to be alone for a little bit," She said, staring blankly at her shoes. A small nod was the response from Tadase and he and Mia walked off towards a busy part of the village. Amu wandered in the direction of a quiet circle of houses. There was a compilation of several square tiles making up the ground on which the houses where built on. Amu sat down on a bench. A blanket of silence rested comfortably over her. It was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. Amu looked towards the source of the sound and saw a woman with long beautiful white hair closing the door. She turned around and her blue eyes locked with Amu's golden ones. Amu let out a yelp when she realized who this was.

_"Amu I love you so much," Her mothers voice said._

"Mama!" Amu said, a single tear moved down her cheek. Amu stould up and ran towards the woman and hugged her. Amu was crying now,

"Mama!" She said threw tears. The woman wrapped her arms around her tentatively and said,

"Amu?" Amu nodded and said,

"Is it you?" The woman pulled away from the hug and looked at Amu.

"It's me Amu," Amu burried herself in her mother dress top. She smelled like lilacs and spring water. Amu said,

"I missed you so much! I thought you didn't love me any more!"

"I'm so sorry I left you Amu I regretted every moment of it! I felt so terrible," Amu hugged her mom again,

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I found you!" Amu said crying.

"Please don't cry love!" Her mother said.

"I can't help it!" Amu laughed. Her mother laughed. It sounded like a babbling brooke.

"I can't believe I found you!" Amu grinned.

**Maisy: Surprise surprise! Mama's back!**

**Amu: I missed my "Mom" So much**

**Ikuto: (sobs) That was so beautiful! Amu found her mommy!**

**Maisy and Amu rolls there eyes**

**Maisy: Please comment and follow my story!**


End file.
